The beginning of a new era
by Yayoiinlove
Summary: Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast le brun. "désolée résumé pourri"
1. prologue

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet HP appartient à JKR et LOTR à Tolkien.

**_Auteur :_**Moi car je le vaux bien /SBAFF/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**pour plus du sûreté je vais mettre M.

**_Paring :_** Legolas/Harry Potter ou Harry Potter/aragorn j'ai pas encore vraiment choisi mais je penche plus pour l'elfe.

**_Titre :_** The beginning of a new era

**_Résumé :_** Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast.

**_Warning : _**Cette fiction relatant l'histoire les livres de Tolkien (avec des changements et de la romance) il y a forcément des passages assez sanglant à cause des batailles, des morts, de l'érotisme (un tout petit peu mais pas vulgaire)(bien que je n'écrirai pas de lemon sauf si j'envoie celui sur messagerie). Il y aussi des changements dans le passé et le caractère des personnages, après tout ils évoluent sous ma plume X)

**_« fourchelang »_**

_« dialogue »_

Et autres …

Bref je pense que c'est tout donc bonne lecture o/

PS : désolée pour les fautes j'ai beau avoir bonpatron avec moi il ne fait pas tout.

**_Prologue :_**

La haine montait lentement en lui, laissant un goût amer après son passage, pourquoi devait-il se battre ? Il n'était qu'un gosse ! Il avait peine 17 ans et déjà il allait mourir de la main de l'assassin de ses parents et cela parce que celui qui se disait être son mentor disait que c'était l'unique solution pour libérer le monde des ténèbres, de Voldemort et de son armée ! Personne n'avait pensé à lui? A ce qu'il ressentait ? Il ne voulait pas faire ça ! Ses amis lui avaient dit :

_«Ne veux-tu pas te venger ? »_

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, qui ne désirait pas arrêter celui qui avait gâché leur vie ? Enlever sa seule famille, les seules personnes qui pensaient réellement à lui ? Il ricana méchamment, il devait se sacrifier pour des gens qui le détestaient, qui le méprisaient et le traitaient de fou... Pour protéger les moldus ? Il ne les aimait pas spécialement après tout le peu qu'il les avait fréquentés, ils l'avaient déçu, surtout sa « famille maternelle »,être enfermé dans un placard durant des années ne vous aide pas à aimer ces personnes de plus il était chétif et petit à cause d'eux ! Bref il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire, de recevoir le sortilège de la mort, surtout que certains profiteraient de sa victoire alors que lui boufferait les pissenlits par les racines ! Il sera fortement la pierre de résurrection contre son coeur, la cape d'invisibilité d'Ignatus Peverell sur le dos, l'épée de griffondor à la ceinture et la baguette de Sureau dans l'autre main. Il avait tellement envie de disparaître de les laisser se débrouiller ! Après tout comment ces personnes adultes osaient-elles laisser un gamin faire le sale boulot pour eux ? Des lâches ! Tous sans aucune exception après tous les rares qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux étaient morts. Il sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue, une larme de regret face à ces êtres chéris désormais perdus à jamais. Il regrettait Foll'oeil et « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE », Sirius et son rire de chien fou, Remus et Nymphadora, ses parents et même le professeur Rogue et ses piques ! Eux avaient été sincère et l'avaient protégé, car il était un enfant, une personne qu'ils appréciaient, aimaient ! Mais ils avaient disparu les uns après les autres sous les tirs ennemis ...

Harry Potter hurla sa haine, sa peine seule face à la lune, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, il cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix ni d'énergie. Il se libéra de ses sentiments pesants. Il s'écroula, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé, vide de tout... Aucune force pour le relever... Rien... Il n'était plus rien... Il se perdit dans ses pensées, avait-il envie de vivre ? Pourquoi ne pas mourir comme tous le désirait et rejoindre sa famille dans l'au-delà ? Après tout ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici. Il se releva les jambes tremblantes, il pouvait en finir grâce à son ennemi ! Il se mit en marche pour rejoindre celui qu'il aurait dû défaire, suivant la trace mentale de celui grâce à sa cicatrice, oh il la bénissait maintenant ! Pour une fois que cette marque lui servait à quelque chose d'autre qu'avoir un mal de tête !

Il marcha pendant ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, évitant tant bien que mal les racines sinueuses des arbres gigantesques et sans bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer trop tôt. Il finit par arriver plus ou moins essouffler, il s'arrêta pour écouter son cœur battre rapidement comme s'il sentait sa fin. Il eut envie de ricaner, mais ce retint, il reprit lentement son souffle, essuya la fine pellicule de sueur. Il pouvait voir à travers les branches basses, Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur marcher devant ses mangemorts qui s'inclinaient face à sa puissance. Le seigneur des ténèbres était terrifiant, impressionnant... Il resta quelques instants à le fixer, un leader, certes du côté sombre mais c'était tout de même un chef, un maître en magie ! Harry Potter se reprit et s'avança vers son ennemi de toujours qui le regarda en souriant comme s'il savait qu'il était là depuis longtemps à l'observer.

_« Harry Potter »_ Susurra le mage sombre_. « Quel plaisir de te voir, cela fait tellement de temps que j'attends le jour où je pourrai enfin te rayer de la surface du monde à jamais. »_

Celui qui fut un jour le préfet en chef de serpentard leva sa main d'une blancheur surnaturelle, mais avec le bout des doigts foncer... comme pour lui faire signe d'approcher... Ses yeux de serpents le fixaient intensément, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pendant un instant celui qu'on avait nommé le survivant cru voir de la pitié, de la compassion et de la compréhension dans le regard reptilien, mais il avait dû rêver, après tout c'était bien connu Tom Jedusor n'avait pas de sentiments pas de ce types-là du moins !

_« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher ennemi, la mort n'est pas si terrible et puis estime toi heureux je suis bien trop impatient aujourd'hui pour te torturer jusqu'à mort sans suive. » _Ajouta-t-il doucereusement.

Harry ferma les yeux attendant sa fin et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il respira librement comme si tous les poids, toutes les chaînes qui le liaient à cette destinée funèbre avait disparu... Il entendit le froissement de la cape de son ennemi dû au mouvement de son bras, il le murmure doux de celui-ci alors qu'il prononçait :

_« Avada Kedavra »_


	2. Chapitre 1: rencontre du 3ème type

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet HP appartient à JKR et LOTR à Tolkien.

**_Auteur :_**Moi car je le vaux bien /SBAFF/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**pour plus du sûreté je vais mettre M.

**_Paring :_** Legolas/Harry Potter ou Harry Potter/aragorn j'ai pas encore vraiment choisi mais je penche plus pour l'elfe.

**_Titre :_** The beginning of a new era

**_Résumé :_** Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast.

**_Warning : _**Cette fiction relatant l'histoire les livres de Tolkien (avec des changements et de la romance) il y a forcément des passages assez sanglant à cause des batailles, des morts, de l'érotisme (un tout petit peu mais pas vulgaire)(bien que je n'écrirai pas de lemon sauf si j'envoie celui sur messagerie). Il y aussi des changements dans le passé et le caractère des personnages, après tout ils évoluent sous ma plume X)

**_« fourchelang »_**

_« dialogue »_

Et autres …

**_Chapitre 1 : _**

**_Rencontre du 3_****_ème_****_ type : _**

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

Je me sentais étrange, comme si une personne extérieure m'avait étiré au-delà des limites possibles avant de me comprimer tout autant, essayant de me modeler comme il le souhaitait, ça ne faisait pas mal contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, c'était juste dérangeant. C'était donc ça la mort ?

D'une certaine façon je suis déçu, moi qui m'attendais à un néant total, où il n'y aurait plus aucune sensation ou je disparaîtrais juste ou encore à l'une de ses visions que les gens ont du paradis ou même de l'enfer, mais non, là j'avais juste l'impression d'être un chewing-gum que l'on mâchouillait –sans la bave heureusement pour moi- bref je me demandais quand cette sensation s'arrêterait. Cela arriva au bout de quelques instants j'eus l'impression d'avoir été éjecté comme lorsque j'utilisais la poudre de cheminette, autant dire que j'atterrissais tête la première sur un sol blanc et froid. J'étais en train de dire bonjour à ce qui semblait être du carrelage ou du marbre lorsque j'entendis un rire doux, un rire féminin et maternel, mais ce n'était pas le ton de voix de ma mère, pas après que j'ai entendu sa voix grâce à la pierre de résurrection. Je me relevais rapidement, frottant mon crâne un peu endolori à cause de la chute pour me retrouver face à la personne qui riait. Je me figeai en la voyant, elle était magnifique, non ce n'était même pas assez pour décrire l'admiration que je ressentis en la voyant. Aucun des mots que je connaissais n'aurait pu décrire sa beauté plus qu'enchanteresse.

Elle était grande, élancé avec des formes généreuses à peine voilé par les fines couches de soies émeraudes qui la recouvraient, sa peau laiteuse était parfaite, immaculée, son visage était la plus belle chose qui me fut donné de voir quoi que ses yeux dépassaient sa magnificence. Son regard ressemblait à deux orbes qui auraient retenu toutes les couleurs du monde en minuscules paillettes, ses lèvres généreuses étaient courbées en un sourire doux, paisible et amusée. La créature, car elle ne pouvait être humaine, tendit ses mains vers moi, touchant ma joue comme l'aurait fait une mère alors que sa lourde et longue chevelure miel tombait en avant me donnant la possibilité de sentir l'odeur de la femme, une odeur qui me rappelait la terre, les prairies, les fleurs, les fruits tout ce que pouvait produire la terre à son meilleur jour. La créature ria de nouveau comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, peut être que c'était vrai, après tout elle dégageait une puissante aura. Je restais silencieux, la dévorant du regard, je désirais la voir rire, heureuse alors que je ne la connaissais pas, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le vouloir, qui était-elle pour me faire ressentir ça ?

_« Harry Potter n'ai aucune crainte, je fais cet effet à chaque personne qui me voit après tout je suis une valar. »_ Dit-elle doucement comme à un enfant perdu, ce que j'étais d'ailleurs bien que pour moi j'étais quand même un adolescent. _« C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici lorsque tu as reçu le sortilège de la mort, je voulais te donner la chance de vivre pour toi, seulement pour toi… Je t'ai suivi depuis ta naissance sans pouvoir intervenir en ta faveur même si je désirai t'aider quand tu étais seul. » _Ajouta-t-elle en continuant sa caresse aérienne sur ma joue, faisant frissonner ma peau sous le toucher, mais en entendant les derniers mots je pris la parole.

_« P…Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici maintenant ? Vivre où ? Comment ? En Angleterre ? »_ Demandais-je perdu.

_« Eh bien, je t'ai indirectement guidé vers ton destin, afin que cette prophétie soit réalisée et que tu puisses venir à moi pour que je t'offre un cadeau. Maintenant que tu es mort de la main de ton ennemi je peux te redonner une chance de vivre ailleurs, loin de ta terre natale, de ta planète. Si tu demandes pourquoi je fais ça, c'est parce que je trouvais cela injuste qu'un enfant comme toi soit condamné à la naissance à mourir ou à tuer alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour toi et puis tu es un bon garçon, certes blessé par la vie, mais tu es une personne bien Harry Potter. » _Dit-elle en continuant à me toucher alors que je restais silencieux, j'étais donc vraiment mort ? J'avais réalisé la prophétie et cette v…valar me donnait une chance de vivre ma propre vie ? Etais-je en train de rêver ? A peine eu-je pensé ça que la créature ria de nouveau.

_« Ce n'est pas un rêve Harry Potter, je ne peux te renvoyer dans ton monde, car tu es mort à jamais là-bas cependant dans un autre où tu pourras enfin être toi-même, dans un monde qu'on nomme la Terre du milieu, middangeardsi tu préfères, cette terre a sa propre histoire, ses propres peuples et civilisations… Je suis sûre que tu pourras t-y faire… Et puis c'est toujours mieux pour toi d'aller là-bas au lieu d'errer pour l'éternité. » _Ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_« Errer pour l'éternité ? » _Dis-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi, si j'étais mort n'aurai-je pas dû rejoindre mes parents ?

_« Tu as beau avoir été tué, tu es le maître de la mort donc les portes des enfers, de l'au-delà te sont fermés. C'est pour cela que je peux t'aider à ne pas être seule à jamais dans un monde froid…C'est aussi pour cela que je désire te donner cette chance. » _Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner de moi de quelques pas, faisant parcourir son regard sur notre environnement d'une blancheur incroyable, tout semblait être en marbre, un monde vierge et froid. _« Alors, Harry Potter penses-tu pouvoir rester ici avec pour seule compagnie la solitude ? Ou alors préfères-tu découvrir un nouveau monde et te créer ta propre destinée ? » _

Je restais un moment statufier à regarder autour de moi, rien ici ne donnait envie de rester plus que quelques minutes… Surtout seul et puis j'étais une personne curieuse et aventureuse alors quoi de mieux que visiter un monde, y vivre de plus je serai libre de mes choix ! N'était-ce pas mon rêve ? Etre libre ! Je regardais mon interlocutrice, elle fixait le monde immaculé, ses doigts parcourant les fines structures blanches qui l'entouraient.

_« Je veux que vous me donniez cette chance ! Je veux vivre ! » _M'exclamais-je enthousiaste, face à ma joie elle ria de nouveau et se dirigea de nouveau vers moi lentement alors que son aura s'agrandissait, s'illuminait de plus en plus jusqu'à me rendre aveugle. Je sentis deux lèvres se poser sur mon front sans que je ne le vois à cause de la lumière quand j'entendis trois mots, les trois derniers que j'entendrai directement de sa voix :

_« Ainsi soit-il. » _


	3. Chapter 2: les lapins de Rhosgobel

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet HP appartient à JKR et LOTR à Tolkien.

**_Auteur :_**Moi car je le vaux bien /SBAFF/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**pour plus du sûreté je vais mettre M.

**_Paring :_** Legolas/Harry Potter ou Harry Potter/aragorn j'ai pas encore vraiment choisi mais je penche plus pour l'elfe.

**_Titre :_** The beginning of a new era

**_Résumé :_** Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast.

**_Warning : _**Cette fiction relatant l'histoire les livres de Tolkien (avec des changements et de la romance) il y a forcément des passages assez sanglant à cause des batailles, des morts, de l'érotisme (un tout petit peu mais pas vulgaire)(bien que je n'écrirai pas de lemon sauf si j'envoie celui sur messagerie). Il y aussi des changements dans le passé et le caractère des personnages, après tout ils évoluent sous ma plume X)

**Attention:** je cherche une correctrice/correcteur pour ma fiction car j'ai beau relire (et m'aider de bon patron) je ne vois pas toutes mes fautes. Donc si une âme généreuse passe par ici... qu'il laisse un petit mot.

**_« fourchelang »_**

_« dialogue »_

Et autres …

Bref je pense que c'est tout donc bonne lecture o/ N'hésitez pas à laisse un commentaire cela m'aidra à savoir si vous aimez et ce que je dois arranger pour être encore meilleur car mon but est de m'améliorer à votre contact 3

PS : désolée pour les fautes j'ai beau avoir bonpatron avec moi il ne fait pas tout.

PSP : merci à ma première review *^* et à ceux qui me suivent, me lisent … 3

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

**_Les lapins de Rhosgobel :_**

_« Ainsi soit-il. » _

Ces mots restaient graver dans mon esprit comme une marque fait au fer rouge, comment ça _« ainsi soit-il »_ il avait accepté certes mais j'en avais pas terminé avec mes questions, je voulais en connaitre plus sur cette Terre du milieu, parce qu'à par ce nom –pas très descriptif si vous voulez mon avis- ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me repérer et puis je ne connaissais pas la langue ou les langues qu'on parlait ici-bas et ça m'étonnerait qu'on parle anglais dans le coin ! Bref, je suis perdue… Perdue dans quoi d'ailleurs ? Je regardais pour la première fois autour de moi pour ne voir que des arbres, des arbres partout et à perte de vue et pas la moindre trace d'activité humaine ou même animale-quoi que pour ce dernier point j'avais fait un tel raffut qu'ils avaient dû fuir- Je soupirais de fatigue ma nouvelle vie venait à peine de commencer que je ne le sentais pas ! C'est vrai quoi elle aurait pu le faire apparaître pas loin d'une ville, un village ou même une ferme, un monastère !

Je sortais de la clairière, laissant derrière moi un trou plus ou moins fumant en forme humaine, dans l'espoir de trouver un sentier pour sortir d'ici. Je marchais depuis quelques minutes voire des heures, car j'avais cassé ma montre dans ma chute, sans rien trouver, trébuchant sur les racines, m'éraflant à cause des buissons épineux… Maintenant que j'étais ici je regrettais d'avoir accepté sans avoir posé mes questions avant, c'est vrai quoi il n'avait rien sur lui à par e qu'il avait lorsqu'il était mort, c'est-à-dire des vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés, quelques potions, l'épée de Gryffondor et les reliques de la mort ! Je me frappais soudain la tête contre un arbre, faisant peur à un écureuil en me rendant compte que j'avais donc la baguette la plus puissante et que je ne l'avais même pas utilisé ! Je riais de ma bêtise puis la sortais de ma poche en souriant niaisement, puis me souvins que je ne pouvais transplaner puisque je ne connaissais aucuns lieux de mon nouveau monde. Je me renfrognais quelques secondes avant de me souvenir de ce sortilège très utile, qui pouvait m'indiquer ce que je désirais-mon chemin- je me mis à sourire de nouveau en murmurant la formule la baguette poser sur ma paume. Elle indiqua à point que je suivais gaiement, tout en tentant de ne pas dire bonjour à la terre.

Cependant malgré ce sort, très utile je ne croisais pas un homme, j'avais vu de loin un faon s'enfuir en m'entendant –oui parce que désolé mais je ne suis pas très silencieux et je ne connais pas assez cette forêt pour savoir ou marcher- je commençais à avoir soif, faim et sommeil. Il me semblait que cela faisait des heures que je m'enfonçais entre les conifères …. Le soleil commençait à décliner dangereusement et ne pouvais rien contre. Je ricanais en pensant que j'allais mourir de froid ou de soif à peine arriver ici, heureusement je tombais sur un ruisseau où j'en profitais pour me désaltérer après avoir lancé un sort pour savoir si elle était potable. Je m'installais sur un rocher quelques feuilles d'érables en main pour tenter de les métamorphoser en gourde pour transporter de l'eau.

Alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon je parvins à allumer un petit feu pour me tenir au chaud et m'illuminer cette nuit –en priant qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir avec ma chance- je finis pas m'endormir contre un arbre, ma cape d'invisibilité servant de couverture, en me murmurant pour calmer ma faim :

_« Qui dort dîne. »_

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais affamé, mon ventre grognait réclamant son dû, j'étais aussi frigorifié car ce n'était pas trois étincelles qui allaient me garder au chaud. Je me désaltérais de nouveau, essayant de remplir mon ventre avec l'eau le temps de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Au bout d'une heure ou deux de marche dans la direction indiquer par mon sort, je vis passer à toute à allure devant moi des lapins… Des lapins qui semblaient beaucoup plus gros et rapide que dans mon ancien monde et surtout beaucoup plus appétissant. En regardant autour de moi je remarquais rapidement la présence de nombreux terriers. Avec ma magie je pouvais surement en attraper un, non ? Un tout petit juste pour me remplir l'estomac avant que je m'effondre sur place! Je tirais ma baguette de sa cachette puis allait me poster pas loin des trous. Je restais accroupi non loin d'un grand buisson épineux et d'un tronc recouvert de mousse. Le temps passa lentement sous les grognements de mon ventre, mais une boule de poile finit par sortir de l'un de ses trous, son museau-on pouvait nommer ça un museau pour un lapin ?- enfin bref son museau remuait, semblant renifler l'air pour détecter la trace d'un quelconque danger. Heureusement je m'étais lancé un sort pour cacher mon odeur et je n'étais pas dans le sens du vent. Je levais doucement la baguette de sureau prêt à lancer un sort d'anévrisme au lapin, mais lorsque le rayon jaillit et allait atteindre ma cible, celle-ci bougea et l'évita de justesse. Je restais figer comment avait-il fait ? Je retentais l'expérience après tout j'étais plus rapide ! Mais il se passe la même chose, et encore la même chose avec mes autres tentatives. D'autres lapins avaient rejoint ma proie et tous évitait mes sorts avec facilité ! Sous le coup de la colère et l'emprise de la faim je me jetais sur la première petite bête venue en tentant de l'attraper à la main. Mais lorsque mon visage rencontra violemment le sol j'avouais intérieurement que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. J'étais sur le point de cogner la tête contre la terre lorsque j'entendis un craquement derrière moi, puis une exclamation injurieuse envers le bruit. Je me retournais précipitamment en position de combat pour me retrouver face à… euh à quelque chose qui devait être à peu près humain si on enlevait la crasse, la mousse, les déjections et la couche de tissus malodorant. L'homme, car c'était un mâle, n'était pas spécialement grand, il avait une peau assez pâle mais je n'étais pas sûr à cause de la saleté, il avait de longs cheveux bruns emmêlés et parsemés de mèches blanches signes de son âge avancé. Vêtu de différentes teintes de bruns et tenant serrer contre lui un long bâton semblable à ceux des anciens mages de mon pays natale, le bâton fait d'un bois inconnue était orné d'une pierre bleue translucide qui attirait mon regard, elle sentait la magie à plein nez.

L'homme me fixait comme si j'étais fou c'est vrai que voir un garçon qui jusqu'à maintenant était en train de faire connaissance avec le sol et qui tout à coup se met devant vous brandissant un petit bâton peut paraître étonnant. Mais bon vigilance constante ! Je restais donc en position, fixant l'homme, son regard finit par croiser le mien. L'ermite avait un regard d'un chocolat chaleureux mais j'y pouvais lire une puissance sereine mais dont il fallait se méfier…

L'homme avança d'un pas, les lapins s'écartant sur son passage tel la mer rouge face à Moise. Mais à peine les avait-il dépassés que ceux-ci se réfugiaient derrière lui ou dans ses tuniques ! Je fixais l'endroit où l'une des petites bêtes s'était cachée au niveau de la cape lorsqu'il prit la parole.

_« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans la forêt de Rhosgobel ? Pourquoi t'attaques-tu à mes lapins ? » _Dit-il d'une voix rauque, quasiment caverneuse. Il pointait son bâton vers moi, je restais ma baguette tendue vers lui me demandant si je devais raconter ma conversation avec celle qui m'avait envoyé ici ? Mais me croirait-il ? Je me décidais à la faire après tout s'il y avait un problème je pourrai toujours effacer sa mémoire et puis je n'étais pas obligé de tout lui dire, je pouvais omettre des choses ! J'allais lui répondre lorsque je me sentis pris de vertige. Ma tête tournait, tournait … L'homme se rapprocha en vitesse main en avant lorsqu'il me vit tituber, mais avant que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot je sombrais dans les ténèbres.


	4. Chapitre 3: discussion avec Radagast

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet HP appartient à JKR et LOTR à Tolkien.

**_Auteur :_**Moi car je le vaux bien /SBAFF/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**pour plus du sûreté je vais mettre M.

**_Paring :_** Legolas/Harry Potter ou Harry Potter/aragorn j'ai pas encore vraiment choisi mais je penche plus pour l'elfe.

**_Titre :_** The beginning of a new era

**_Résumé :_** Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast.

**_Warning : _**Cette fiction relatant l'histoire les livres de Tolkien (avec des changements et de la romance) il y a forcément des passages assez sanglant à cause des batailles, des morts, de l'érotisme (un tout petit peu mais pas vulgaire)(bien que je n'écrirai pas de lemon sauf si j'envoie celui sur messagerie). Il y aussi des changements dans le passé et le caractère des personnages, après tout ils évoluent sous ma plume X)

**_« fourchelang »_**

_« dialogue »_

Et autres …

Bref je pense que c'est tout donc bonne lecture, je remercie toutes les personnes qui le lisent.

**_Annonce : _**Je cherche un correcteur/correctrice pour ma fiction, laissez un commentaire si vous êtes intéressés.

**_Annonce 2 : _**Je ne sais que très peu de chose sur Radagast, j'essaierai d'être fidèle au personnage mais ça va être dure donc il risque d'être différent.

_**Annonce**__ 3:_Le rêve est important pour la suite de l'histoire, certain reconnaîtront surement la scène. Mais je ne dis rien de plus ewe, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Discussion avec Radagast le brun. **

Je rêvais. Je rêvais que j'étais face à une vaste plaine, il pouvait voir les champs s'étendre à perte de vue, des nuances de verts, de jaunes… Des fleurs, des cultures donnaient une explosion de couleur dans son cerveau. Au loin on pouvait voir s'étendre une forêt où une montagne perçait, semblant vouloir transpercer le ciel d'un bleu limpide, le soleil illuminait la scène de ses rayons. Un spectacle d'une rare beauté, mais au milieu de ce paysage époustouflant il y avait une touche assez fantastique. En effet il y avait un dragon dans le lointain dansant dans le ciel azuré, on pouvait aussi apercevoir d'immense statue taillé dans les pierres mêmes de la montagne, tel des gardiens faits de roche, sans vie cependant personne ne dirait qu'ils étaient sans âme. Une certaine magie émanait d'eux, ancienne et profonde… Je respirais profondément, la magie était bien là… Cependant elle était différente, plus vieille ? Plus pure ? Non il sentait qu'il y avait aussi de la noirceur qui entachait la contrée… Comme si au milieu de cette magie blanche des stries noires apparaissaient.

J'avançais d'un pas, mes moments me semblaient incertains, comme si je contrôlais mon corps grâce à des fils, comme si j'étais une marionnette. Je regardais mes mains et poussais un cri, surpris. Elles étaient transparentes… Je me faisais penser à un fantôme, je n'avais pas de corps ? Je flottais au-dessus du sol, la poussière ne m'atteignait pas. Je me dirigeais lentement, vers la forêt, la montagne solitaire… Elle m'attirait lentement… J'avais l'impression d'entendre un murmure, un chant ancien qui appelait à la quête, à l'aventure… Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne savais même pas où se trouvait ce paysage… Faisait-il partit de la Terre-du-Milieu où j'avais atterrit ? En tout cas ce n'était en Angleterre… Je levais mon regard vers le ciel, le dragon avait arrêté son ballet et avançait vers le mont rocheux. Il ravageait tout sur son passage, les champs, les pins s'embrasaient se transformant en torche gigantesque, la chaleur m'atteignait d'ici. Le chant du dragon, plus proche d'un profond hurlement désormais faisait crisser mes oreilles, trembler mon corps inexistant.

Puis des cris humains se rajoutent, d'où percent la peur, la terreur même… Des cris de désespoirs, de peine et de douleur, des cris que j'entendais souvent dans ma vie précédente lorsque je combattais le seigneur des ténèbres. Des pleurs et des lamentations se joignaient aux plaintes, puis des cors s'élever dans les airs. Je voulais les aider ! Sauver ses voix ! Mais je ne pouvais avancer, comme si quelque chose me forçait à rester là, condamner à regarder des innocents mourir… J'hurlais, tentant de briser les liens qui ne retenaient mais rien.

Les minutes, les heures passèrent et les plaintes s'éteignirent les unes après les autres… Je tremblais, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu bouger ? J'aurai pu les aider ! Puis sous mes yeux le paysage se dissipa comme si cela avait-été une illusion… C'est vrai c'était un rêve… Un rêve ou un cauchemar.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux avant de les fermer, c'était trop dur de les garder ouvert, comme si une immense fatigue était ancrée en moi. Je soupirais puis les ouvrais de nouveau pour croiser un regard halluciné, une sorte de brouillard voilait ses yeux, comme s'il avait vécu trop longtemps, connaissait beaucoup trop de chose… Comme s'il était las de tout.

_« Jeune homme ? Tu es éveillé ? »_ Demanda-t-il en approchant doucement une main de mon visage, puis tâter mon front, mes joues et mon coup pour prendre ma température, mon pouls… Puis sans attendre ma réponse, il s'éloigna murmurant dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles, il prit plusieurs pots et en retira différentes sortes d'herbes, il mes mélangea dans un récipient, rajouta ce qui semblait être de l'eau pour en faire une pâte ? Ou une boisson je n'arrivais pas à voir d'ici. Tout semblait un peu flou… Les actions du vieil homme me paraissaient à la fois trop lentes et trop rapides… Il rajouta quelques feuilles de quelques choses en susurrant des mots qui me semblaient se perdre dans la nature. Sa voix grave, rauque éveillait ma magie, pas comme si j'allais l'utiliser, mais plutôt qu'elle reconnaissait les paroles du vieillard alors que pour mon esprit elles étaient inconnues.

Il s'approcha de moi à nouveau après avoir terminé son manège, il prit mon visage et me força à boire son breuvage, à peine avais-je bu quelques gouttes que je senti mes pensées s'éclaircirent. Je toussais un peu, puis me relevais pour mieux voir mon environnement. J'étais allongé dans un lit remplit de couverture faite de peau, de laine… Des étagères supportaient pleins de récipients, des bocaux… Il y avait aussi d'épais livres aux pages jaunis, des petites sculptures de bois… Il y a une vieille porte en bois, qui semblait branlante, deux fenêtres aux vitres si sales que l'on voyait à peine l'extérieur à moins qu'il faisait nuit, un feu brûlait dans une cheminée, des étincelles crépitaient sous le chaudron ou plutôt la marmite d'où se dégageait une odeur de ragoût.

_« Tu vas mieux ? Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre et tu semblais délirer alors je t'ai fait prendre l'une de mes recettes secrètes. »_M'interrogea l'homme, je pu enfin faire le lien entre lui et celui qui m'avait adressé la parole dans la forêt. _« Alors c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi je suis Radagast le Brun, mais appelle moi juste Radagast, je t'ai ramené ici après que tu te sois évanoui dans Rhosgobel, enfin plutôt dans la forêt Noir mais bon tu étais chez moi alors voilà. »_

Je le fixais silencieusement, la bouche encore un peu pâteuse. Puis je lui disais lentement, la voix un peu cassé : _« Harry Potter… Mon nom est Harry Potter. » _Il me regarda fixement avant de sourire et de se lever pour prendre un peu de ce qui semblait être un bouillon de lait de poule à l'odeur, il en versa une bonne dose dans deux bols et m'en donna un. J'avalais doucement, mâchant les morceaux de viande tendre et juteux, les légumes fondants… Radagast mangeait tranquillement, quand il se mit à rire tout seule, je finis par voir la cause : une sorte d'écureuil se faufilait sous les couches épaisses de vêtements de l'homme. Lorsque nous terminâmes notre repas, il lava les couverts et tira une chaise jusqu'à moi et s'installa dessus en prenant en main un hérisson en lui caressant le museau.

_« Alors Harry Potter comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Es-tu perdu ? Quel était cette magie que tu as utilisée contre mes lapins ? Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable et pourtant je m'y connais. »_ Dit-il en se baissant vers moi, conspirateur.

_« Vous n'allez jamais me croire… Pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mon histoire serait surement délirante. »_Dis-je en évitant son regard, étrangement je voulais que Radagast est confiance en moi, or ça m'étonnerait que quiconque de sensé croirait en mes mésaventures. Je soupirais intérieurement.

_«Oh je m'y connais en récits extraordinaire, crois-moi rien de ta vie ne m'étonnera, tu peux tout me raconter vas-y ! » _Me répondit-il, sa voix ne mentait pas, je ne savais pas comment je le savais, ni pourquoi je me sentais tellement en confiance avec lui alors que je ne le connaissais pas, était ce mon destin de le rencontrer ? Etait-ce pour ça que j'étais tombé au beau milieu de cette forêt, pour faire cette rencontre ? Je repensais à la créature, non la femme qui m'avait envoyé ici pour que je puisse vivre ma vie, avait-elle prévu ça pour répondre aux questions que je voulais lui poser ?

_« Je viens d'un autre monde, un monde où je fus tué pas un mage sombre, je l'ai laissé faire pour accomplir une prophétie mais au lieu de rejoindre ma famille dans l'au-delà j'ai rencontré une personne, une femme à la beauté extraordinaire, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai été charmé et j'ai eu confiance en elle. Elle m'a dit que lorsque j'ai trouvé ce qu'on appelle chez moi : les reliques de la mort, je suis devenu immortel, incapable de rejoindre les contrées lointaines des morts, condamné à errer mais elle voulait autre chose pour moi alors elle m'a donné une chance de vivre ma propre vie dans ce monde. » _Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer que je ne mentais pas. Radagast quant à lui, me fixait, le regard perdu dans le mien, une pipe à la bouche d'où s'échappait une fumée blanche et grise.

_« La femme, comment était-elle ? Sais-tu son nom ? »_Demanda-t-il sérieux, je le regardais étonné, il me croyait vraiment ? Je me dépêchais de lui répondre.

_« Je ne connais pas son nom, cependant elle n'était pas humaine j'en suis sûr. Elle s'est qualifiée de valar je crois, elle avait une longue et lourde chevelure couleur miel, ses yeux semblaient renfermés toutes les couleurs du monde… Je ne pourrai plus la décrire tellement elle est belle… Aucun mot que je connais ne le peut. »_Dis-je, émerveillée par la vision que j'avais d'elle, Radagast s'était figé au mot valar, ses bras étaient croisés en-dessous de son menton, il murmura tellement bas, que je crus qu'il n'avait rien dit avant qu'il ne reprenne plus fort.

_« Yavanna. Tu as rencontré Yavanna il n'y a qu'elle qui peut correspondre à ta description parmi les valar, je crois à ton histoire gamin car c'est digne de sa grandeur.»_Annonça-t-il d'une voix paisible, qui ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.

_« Je dois vous avouer que je suis perdu, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un valar à part que cela doit être une puissante créature, maintenant que j'y pense je ne comprends pas pourquoi je sais parler et comprendre votre langue. »_ rajoutai-je à voix basse, penaud.

_« Un valar est une divinité, pas la plus puissante puisqu'ils obéissent à Eru llùvatar. Yavanna est l'une des valar les plus puissantes : elle est donc un Arratar, elle est la seconde reine des valars, reine de la terre et mère créatrice des Ents, les Ents sont les esprits de la forêt, des créatures à l'apparence d'arbres qui font probablement partie des peuples les plus anciens de la Terre-du-Milieu. Yavanna est de nature assez maternel, c'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici il y a des siècles déjà. Sinon pour la langue cela doit être un des tours de Yavanna, elle ne t'aurait pas envoyé ici sans que tu ne puisses te débrouiller seul en cas de problème, je pense qu'elle t'a envoyé non loin de chez moi pour que l'on se rencontre. Tu as la magie en toi, peut être désire-t-elle que je te guide dans ce nouveau monde qui est désormais tien. Alors je vais tout faire pour t'enseigner mon savoir mais avant tu dois reprendre des forces ! » _Dit le vieil homme, ses lèvres formant un sourire édenté. _« Oui, je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir pour survivre et te créer ta propre destinée ! »_

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter, jeune arrivant en Terre-du-Milieu devint le disciple de Radagast le brun , mage de son état.


	5. Chapter 4, vision du passé vision du fut

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet HP appartient à JKR et LOTR à Tolkien.

**_Auteur :_**Moi car je le vaux bien /SBAFF/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**pour plus du sûreté je vais mettre M.

**_Paring :_** Legolas/Harry Potter ou Harry Potter/aragorn j'ai pas encore vraiment choisi mais je penche plus pour l'elfe.

**_Titre :_** The beginning of a new era

**_Résumé :_** Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast.

**_Warning : _**Cette fiction relatant l'histoire les livres de Tolkien (avec des changements et de la romance) il y a forcément des passages assez sanglant à cause des batailles, des morts, de l'érotisme (un tout petit peu mais pas vulgaire)(bien que je n'écrirai pas de lemon sauf si j'envoie celui sur messagerie). Il y aussi des changements dans le passé et le caractère des personnages, après tout ils évoluent sous ma plume X)

**_« fourchelang »_**

_« dialogue »_

Et autres …

Bref je pense que c'est tout donc bonne lecture, je remercie toutes les personnes qui le lisent.

**_Annonce : _**Je cherche un correcteur/correctrice pour ma fiction, laissez un commentaire si vous êtes intéressés.

**_Annonce 2 : _**Je ne sais que très peu de chose sur Radagast, j'essaierai d'être fidèle au personnage mais ça va être dur donc il risque d'être différent.

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Vision du futur, vision du passé…**

Depuis que Radagast avait décidé d'être mon mentor, il n'avait pas reparlé de mon apprentissage, en effet durant les jours qui suivirent cette déclaration pleine d'enthousiasme, il s'était seulement occupé à me remettre en forme puis lorsque je me sentie mieux à m'occuper des tâches ménagères et regarder la vie évolué autours de moi. Ainsi je me levais tôt le matin pour chercher l'eau nécessaire à la vie quotidienne, puis je m'occupais du repas sous le regard indéchiffrable de mon mentor –quoi qu'en ce moment j'ai plus l'impression d'être un esclave que son apprentie- j'enchaînais après avoir mangé avec le nettoyage de la chaumière, un véritable combat car après plus d'une semaine de rangement et autres je n'en voyais pas le bout à croire que le vieux n'avait jamais, oh grand jamais lever le moindre doigt pour rendre sa maison propre. Bref, je débutais à peine ma vie que j'étais transformée en cendrillon, déjà que j'étais considérée comme un elfe de maison dans mon ancienne famille. Je soupirais la tête posé sur la vitre de l'une des rares fenêtres, vitre que j'avais nettoyée au préalable.

Le vieil homme était dehors, au milieu de la petite clairière et regardait les champignons qui poussaient dans les arbres alentours, les rayons de lumière l'éclairaient doucement en cette fin d'après-midi. Quelques petites bêtes le suivaient curieuses de voir les actions de Radagast.

Je me posais beaucoup de questions sur lui, questions restées sans réponses. Je savais qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux que le supposait son physique puisqu'il avait dit être venu en terre-du-milieu il y a des siècles, qu'il connaissait Yavanna puisqu'elle c'est elle qui l'y avait envoyé pour que une raison inconnue, qu'il avait la magie en lui, une magie puissante et différente de celle que j'avais appris au cours de mes premières années de vie. Cependant malgré la puissance qu'il semblait refermer, il restait simple, bon un peu toqué mais simple ! Il aimait la nature, les animaux ..., ne se mélangeait aux hommes que rarement, il savait beaucoup de chose mais les cachait ce qui le rendait assez mystérieux à mes yeux. Mais bon c'était un homme bien. Bien mais un profiteur quand même pensais-je lorsque je réalisais le nombre de choses qui me restaient à faire.

C'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, lentement mais paisible. Je m'occupais de tout et apprenais à connaître les habitudes du vieux bougre, récemment il avait voulu me faire fumer une herbe dont je ne me souviens plus le nom, quelque chose comme de l'herbe à pipe. Moi je trouvais surtout que ça ressemblait à un joint au vue des effets mais bon, chacun son avis.

Après les jours, ce fut des mois, des mois à vivre dans cette forêt avec pour seul compagnie les animaux, les végétaux et Radagast. J'avais fini par apprendre à reconnaître les plantes consommables, à marcher silencieusement et non plus comme un gobelin boiteux et enragé avait dit Radagast, je savais aussi concocter certains breuvages de mon mentor, à force de le voir faire je connaissais chaque geste, chaque élément qu'il prenait malheureusement je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir comment fonctionnait la magie qu'il utilisait. Radagast m'avait donné de quoi écrire ce que je voulais, j'avais donc inscrit le plus de mes connaissances de mon monde originel, sur les sorts, les différents types de magie mais aussi sur les potions, les plantes… Je les avais comparées avec celle que j'avais de ce qui serait ma nouvelle patrie pour voir certains points commun de base même s'il restait de nombreuses différences.

Des fois Radagast m'interrogeait sur mon passé, il semblait intriguer par ma magie, les rares fois où j'utilisais ma baguette, le vieil homme me fixait intensément, me scannant de son regard, arrêtant son activité.

Un jour alors que j'étais en train de ramasser des champignons, ma main frôla le tronc d'un arbre. A peine eu-je touché le tronc, que je me retrouvais plonger dans une vision, j'étais dans la même clairière mais au lieu d'être le matin nous étions en fin d'après-midi mais on aurait cru malgré la lumière du soleil que nous étions au crépuscule, un froid intense s'insinua dans mes veines, la terreur s'empara de moi, que m'arrivait-il ? Certes j'étais effrayé, mais cette terreur glaciale était différente, comme si elle était dû à un être extérieur, à une créature invisible c'est alors que j'entendis des craquements significatif de bois brisé, je me précipitais vers la demeure de mon maître, le paysage défilait devant moi, la nature semblait souffrir voire morte par certains côtés. Quelque chose de visqueux coulait le long des arbres, de la végétation en générale, les feuilles avaient noirci pareille pour les champignons, des bêtes mortes gisaient le long des sentiers sinueux… Le bruissement des buissons et des branches m'indiquaient que les bêtes qui causaient ce cauchemar se dirigeaient droit vers la chaumière… Je sautais, courrais pour arriver au plus vite vers mon but, pour prévenir Radagast du danger, car je ne doutais pas que ces créature quel qu'elles soient, étaient malveillantes. J'arrivais essouffler pour voir des araignées gigantesques marcher sur le toit de la maison, faisant frémir les murs, elles ne m'aperçurent pas, ne m'entendirent pas malgré mes hurlements, ma magie semblait incapable de fonctionner… ces montres semblable à Aragog et sa famille d'acromantula…

Elles continuèrent à avancer, comme appeler en un lieu ténébreux, elles abandonnèrent la chaumière, je courrais et entrais c'est en posant le pied sur le pas de la porte que je réalisais que j'étais passé à travers celle-ci, tel un fantôme … Je levais un regard désespéré vers Radagast qui tenait contre lui des hérissons… Je l'appelais désespérément pour avoir son aide ! Je ne pouvais pas être mort ! Je n'avais aucun souvenir de celle-ci ! J'étais le maître des reliques je ne pouvais disparaître non ? Alors que j'allais toucher le mage brun, je senti naître au fond de mon ventre un tourbillon, comme si quelqu'un le tirait en arrière avec le noyau de ma magie… Je tentais de rester camper là où j'étais mais je fus entrainé contre mon gré… Je me réveillais suant, le cœur battant la chamade… Je me levais tremblant, que m'était-il arrivé ? C'était si semblable au rêve que j'avais fait lors de ma rencontre avec le magicien. La même impression… Je réfléchissais appuyé contre un cèdre, le soleil pointait midi… Une heure c'était écoulé. Etais-je un voyant ? Etais-je comme Trelalawney ? Non elle tenait plus de la prophétesse que de la voyante… En existait-il ici ?

Je me décidais à rejoindre mon maître, il pourrait certainement me répondre… J'avançais lentement… m'interrogeant sur les deux visions que j'avais eues… Passé ? Avenir ?

Radagast le saurait certainement vu qu'il était dans l'une de ses visions… Il était dehors, en train de s'occuper de ses lapins, ses amis comme il aimait les appeler. Je l'appelais encore un peu faible, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon…

_« Harry ? Qu'as-tu ? Tu as l'air mal… »_Demanda-y-il en se rapprochant inquiet.

_« Je ne sais pas… Je suis perdu… En posant ma main contre un arbre je me suis écroulé…J'ai eu une vision … Je ne sais pas si elle est du futur ou du passé mais elle se passait ici… Vous étiez dedans…Je vous appelais mais vous ne m'avez ni entendu ni vu… »_ Dis-je en m'installant sur l'une des chaises, vite suivi par mon mentor…

_« Est-ce la première fois que cela t'arrive ? »_ M'interrogea-t-il sérieux.

_« Non, c'est la seconde fois… Mais lors de ma première vision je dormais… C'était lors de a première rencontre avec vous… J'ai cru que c'était un délire dû à la fièvre… Mais là je l'ai eu alors que j'étais éveillé et j'allais bien ! »_ Dis-je rapidement, la panique montant en moi, pourquoi il m'arrivait toujours des choses de ce style ? Pourquoi moi ?

_« Hm… Le jour de ton arrivé en Terre-du-Milieu… Peut-être que ta venue en ce monde à réveiller quelque chose en toi, un don caché ? Enfin je suppose… »_ Dit-il en lissant sa barbe. _« Peux-tu me raconter ces rêves ? »_

_« Le premier se déroulais dans un endroit que je n'ai jamais vu, dans une grande plaine où l'on distinguait au loin une forêt puis une montagne pointant vers le ciel, un mont solitaire… Un dragon dansait dans le ciel mais il a arrêté pour se diriger vers la montagne embrasant les pins, des hurlements se sont élevés dans les airs, je volais y aller, sauver ceux qui poussaient les plaintes mais j'étais comme statufié, enchaîné là où je me trouvais. Puis lorsque les derniers cris se turent et que les cendres avaient arrêté de voler je me suis réveillé pour vous voir…La seconde vision a eu lieu ici, j'ai entendu des craquements effroyables causer pas des araignées géantes… la forêt semblait souffrir, agonisante, la vie avait laissé place aux corps morts des animaux… Je suis venu vous rejoindre le plus vite possible, pour vous aider contre ces bêtes mais ma magie semblait éteinte… J'ai crié pour vous alerté mais vous ne m'entendiez pas, les araignées aussi d'ailleurs après j'ai voulu vous voir mais j'ai traversé la porte comme si j'étais un fantôme… Et je suis revenu à moi… »_ Racontais-je. _« Avez-vous vécu ça ? Est-ce une vision du passé ? »_

_« Je… Ta première vision a déjà eu lieu il y a déjà quelques années… La montagne que tu décris est Erebor, le royaume des nains, il a été détruit par Smaug le terrible, un dragon, il a ravagé une ville et une forêt avec son souffle incandescent. Mais la seconde m'intrigue plus, elle n'est jamais survenu, ce type d'araignées existent mais ne vivent pas ici… Elles sont les descendantes d'Arachne… Une vision du passé et l'une du futur il semblerait… Ce n'est pas commun mais il y a déjà eu quelques cas par le passé… Je pense vraiment que ton voyage à travers les mondes a éveillé quelque chose en toi… Un don lourd à porter mais pas maléfique, un don qui te guidera à travers tes choix… Ne le rejette pas surtout. » _Dit-il en me regardant, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

_« Il y a-t-il une personne ayant ce don d'encore vivant ici ? Une personne que je pourrai interroger ? »_Demandais-je l'espoir m'étreignant.

_« Malheureusement non, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai connu un, il y a bien des siècles… Il m'avait raconté qu'au début ses visions le rendait faible physiquement, qu'elle l'avait rendu malade au début… Mais qu'au fil du temps cela passait surtout si on était en bonne condition physique et qu'on contrôlait bien son énergie, qu'avec le temps et l'expérience on pouvait les atténuer en cas de problèmes mais aussi les provoquer… que cela venait tout seul. »_Dit-il en me tapotant la tête pour me donner du courage. _« Par contre pour t'aider dans cette tâche solitaire je vais te renforcer ! Je vais faire de toi un Istari ! »_


	6. Chapter 5: mentor et élève (1)

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet HP appartient à JKR et LOTR à Tolkien.

**_Auteur :_**Moi car je le vaux bien /SBAFF/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**pour plus du sûreté je vais mettre M.

**_Paring :_** Legolas/Harry Potter ou Harry Potter/aragorn j'ai pas encore vraiment choisi mais je penche plus pour l'elfe.

**_Titre :_** The beginning of a new era

**_Résumé :_** Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast.

**_Warning : _**Cette fiction relatant l'histoire les livres de Tolkien (avec des changements et de la romance) il y a forcément des passages assez sanglant à cause des batailles, des morts, de l'érotisme (un tout petit peu mais pas vulgaire)(bien que je n'écrirai pas de lemon sauf si j'envoie celui sur messagerie). Il y aussi des changements dans le passé et le caractère des personnages, après tout ils évoluent sous ma plume X)

**_« fourchelang »_**

_« dialogue »_

Et autres …

Bref je pense que c'est tout donc bonne lecture, je remercie toutes les personnes qui le lisent.

**_Annonce : _**Je cherche un correcteur/correctrice pour ma fiction, laissez un commentaire si vous êtes intéressés.

**_Annonce 2 : _**Je ne sais que très peu de chose sur Radagast, j'essaierai d'être fidèle au personnage mais ça va être dur donc il risque d'être différent.

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Mentor et élève. **

Un pied en avant le corps courbé formant un pont, la tête baissé en arrière, les yeux écarquillés à cause de l'effroi, la lame de métal passa rapidement, trop rapidement frôlant mon torse, la pointe de l'arme coupa une mèche de cheveux… Je tombais à la renverse en déglutissant mais l'attaque ne s'arrêtait pas là, à peine je touchais la terre que l'épée se dirigea droit vers mon œil, je roulais et me relevais de suite, courant pour m'éloigner de mon adversaire. Mes pas précipités soulevaient la poussière, la terre meuble étouffait le son de ma course… Le vent parcouru mon corps en sueur, une autre brise plus légère transperça l'air, une brise plus dangereuse… Je plongeais en avant faisant une roulade alors que l'arme trancha le vent à l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je soupirais repris mon arme bien en main et me retournais en attaquant, visant la cage thoracique. Mon ennemi para facilement et se baissa sans que je puisse réagir, l'un de ses pieds me faucha. Je m'écroulais à terre mon épée vola dans la clairière suite à un coup de mon adversaire. Sans arme, allongé au sol sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement je regardais le corps qui me semblait alors massif de mon adversaire, le soleil brillait dans son dos me brûlant la rétine… Mon soufflé saccadé s'éleva dans les airs, seul bruit dans le silence perçant de la forêt. L'homme leva son arme à deux mains et la pointa sur ma tête… C'était la fin… J'avais perdu… Le métal argenté fonça sur moi, je fermais les yeux dans une dernière prière. J'entendis un pouf à côté de mon oreille droite. L'épée était plantée dans le sol, brillante sous les rayons lumineux. Une main apparut devant moi, je l'attrapais pour me relever. Radagast, car c'était lui me fixait le visage vide de toutes expressions, il se décala et attrapa son épée avant de se remettre en garde, je repris vite la mienne en main après l'avoir ramassée et me mis en position d'attaque, je m'élançais suivant le vent pour mes coups mais chacune de mes attaques étaient parées facilement. Je tentais rapidement l'une des techniques que mon mentor m'avait apprise, je me baissais passant sous le fil de sa lame aiguisée, je vis la minuscule ouverture et levais mon épée droit vers l'unique point. Mais le vieil homme recula d'un pas évitant mon épée, il tourna pied à terre soulevant la poussière, poussière qui m'aveugla je reculais d'un bond en entendant le sifflement d'une lame. Les yeux fermés j'attendais, guettant le moindre son m'indiquant d'où venait l'attaque. Droite ? Gauche ? Arrière ? Avant ? Haut ? Bas ?

Je parais tant bien que mal me projetant en arrière. J'ouvris un œil pour voir l'ombre de mon maître s'avancer vers moi d'un bond je sautais puis retombais sur les mains et me projetais à nouveau. Une fois passer derrière lui je donnais un coup d'épée vers son dos mais il se baissa et tenta de me faire tomber avec un coup de pied circulaire je sautais et retombais plus loin. Plus je combattais mon mentor plus je parvenais à comprendre comment il se battait et ainsi prédire les prochains coups, mais il restait tout de même largement supérieur à moi de par son expérience et sa force.

Eh oui, j'avais été surpris la première fois qu'il m'avait entraîné à l'épée, plus que surpris même, il m'avait terrassé en moins de deux minutes dans une attaque fulgurante et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que je combattais arme en main, certes je n'étais pas un expert mais j'avais toujours eu d'excellents reflexes à cause du quidditch et puis combattre un mage noir vous aide à aiguiser un nombre certain de style de combat. Mais j'avais compris que j'étais moins qu'un amateur face à lui. Cela faisait plusieurs moi qu'il m'entraînait, le matin était réservé à mon renforcement pour cela il améliorait ma souplesse, ma force, mon agilité mais aussi a contrôlé mes sentiments à rester calme, attentif, concentré, à réfléchir rapidement, à analyser… Puis il y avait la pause du midi on l'on reprenait des forces (ou j'essayais) il m'apprenait à ce moment-là l'histoire de ce monde, les croyances, les différentes civilisations… L'après-midi quant à lui était réservé à l'apprentissage des armes… Pas pur devenir un expert mais pour avoir un niveau suffisant pour survivre ou tenir quelques minutes face à un puissant adversaire le temps que les renforts arrivent ou le temps de trouver un moyen de fuir… La première fois qu'il m'avait dit ça mon âme de gryffondor avait été révolté, fuir ? Jamais ! Puis j'avais compris… Si on meurt tout s'arrête non ? Alors que si je fuyais et parvenais à rester vivant alors je pourrai toujours reprendre l'affrontement un jour et vaincre !

Toutes ces leçons n'avaient qu'un unique but : ma survie, seulement ma survie (enfin et celle des autres aussi j'imagine mais bon.) Radagast ne m'apprenait toujours pas la magie, il disait à chaque fois que je demandais à me montrer patient, qu'un jour le temps viendra pour moi de m'élever pour avoir le niveau de contrôlé la magie, la sorcellerie… Que je n'étais pas encore prêt… Il attendait quelque chose, mais quoi ? J'avais beau cherché la réponse je ne le trouvais pas… Pourtant j'étais plus résistant qu'avant, plus puissant aussi même si je n'étais encore de son niveau…

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles visions bien que les deux que j'avais eues me hantaient encore, les images, les sons, les odeurs restaient graver en moi tel des cicatrices… C'est la lumière sur le métal gris de l'arme qui me réveilla… Radagast se jeta sur moi, épée en main, la pointe m'effleura… Je sentis un liquide chaud coulé sur ma joue. Je me reprenais et contre attaquais. En sentant la mince goutte de sang faire son chemin sur ma peau je sentis mes sens s'aiguiser. Il se passa alors quelque chose, sur le moment je ne compris pas, ce n'était pas mon don qui se manifestait mais je vis mon mentor attaquer, enfin l'ombre de mon mentor car celui n'avait pas encore bougé comme le paysage autours de lui. Etait l'attaque qu'il allait faire ? Je ne le lui laissais pas le temps de la réaliser et attaquais, vitesse, visais l'ouverture, précision, évitais son coup, agilité et terminais mon geste, force. Mon épée déchira la tenue de mon maître… Je me figeais étonner d'avoir pu le toucher… Je me propulsais en arrière en voyant sa lame se diriger dangereusement vers moi. Une aura était apparue autour de Radagast, il souriait… Un sourire qui m'inquiéta… Je déglutissais… et riais nerveusement… Radagast bougea une fraction de seconde, il était là à trois de mètres de moi et désormais, à peine une demi-seconde plus tard sa tête était proche de la mienne, sa lame rencontra la mienne mais sous la force du mouvement je tombais à ses pieds. Le bras de mon maître fit un mouvement rapide et souple, la lame de son épée se posa sur mon coup sans que je ne puisse bouger.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes il s'éloigna, rangea son arme et alla se désaltérer. Je le suivais rapidement, m'interrogeant sur la sorte de vision que j'avais eue. Etait-elle due à mon don ? Elle était radicalement différente … J'acceptais la gourde que me tendis mon mentor et soupirais de soulagement en sentant le liquide pure et frais couler dans ma gorge.

Radagast quant à lui fixait le trou que j'avais fait, la mine pensante, il tourna sa tête vers moi pendant que je buvais. Il me demanda ce qui m'était arrivé durant le combat, comment avais-pu le toucher… Je lui expliquais alors la situation… Son regard se fit plus intense et un sourire se forma sur son visage buriné.

_« Eh bien, eh bien tu es devenu plus fort et surtout plus expérimenté ! Ce n'est pas dû à ton don contrairement à ce que tu penses, n'importe qui peut avoir ce type de vision, enfin tant que la personne à travailler et a réussi à atteindre un niveau satisfaisant en combat ! Cette vision est dû à tes sens, tu as réussi à entrer pleinement dans le combat, à ne voir que ça, à n'entendre que le fracassement des lames, la sueur de ton adversaire… Tu as réussi à te mettre à ma place, tu as lu en moi ! »_ Dit-il en sereinement. _« Je pense que beaucoup désormais auront du mal à te battre parmi les hommes… Mais tu vas devoir continuer à travailler pour que cela devienne une habitude ! »_

Je hochais la tête, malgré la douleur de mes membres j'étais heureux d'être complimenté, de voir Radagast me féliciter pour mes progrès !

_« Maintenant je vais t'entraîner à d'autre arme, car si tu perds ton épée je veux que tu puisses te débrouiller et des fois il n'y pas que des corps à corps… »_ Annonça-t-il.

*ellipse*

Le temps a continué à s'écouler, de l'épée j'étais passé aux couteaux, puis à l'arc… Si j'étais assez doué pour désarmé Radagast avec une épée maintenant et que je m'étais révélé très bon aux couteaux, l'arc était mon pire cauchemar, je visais assez bien mais ma flèche n'atteignait jamais sa cible. Mon maître avait fini par abandonner en me disant qu'au moins je pouvais lancer mon couteau en cas de problème. J'avais aussi progressé dans les leçons non physique, j'étais devenu une encyclopédie humaine, je connaissais beaucoup de chose au niveau de la végétation, les animaux … Bon il me restait des lacunes pour les langues de la Terre-du-Milieu mais je connaissais quelques phrases, ou mots des principales et qui pourraient m'aider à survivre. Je savais désormais faire la majorité des potions de Radagast. Et enfin celui-ci, alors que j'avais atteint un maximum de force et souplesse avait décidé à m'ouvrir à la magie de mon désormais monde où plutôt à la magie des Istari… Il me disait que j'étais plus proche d'eux que n'importe quel sorcier ou magicien présent dans les contrées de la Terre-du-Milieu. Cependant il me manquait certain de leur don comme le langage universel, je pouvais comprendre les animaux d'une certaine façon et leur faire comprendre mes attentions mais je n'atteignais pas leur niveau, mais je me révélais particulièrement douer pour la guérison et la « voix des maiar » comme le disais Radagast, je n'étais pas du niveau de Saroumane d'après lui mais pas mal quand même, après il y avait les chocs de puissance … Radagast m'avait expliqué que ces chocs étaient dû à leurs magies renfermer dans leurs bâtons, ils pouvaient ainsi envoyer des adversaires sur plusieurs mètres, faire voler en éclat les murs et les portes mais bien que j'arrivais à faire des chocs j'arrivais à peine à ébranler la porte, mon mentor pensait que c'était à cause de ma baguette, que pour ce style de magie au lieu de passer par celle-ci je devrai utiliser mon corps, tout en la gardant non loin de moi puisqu'elle gardait quand même le rôle d'un bâton.

Puis il y avait cette magie, la dernière commune aux istaris : la manipulation des éléments. Tous étaient capables d'utiliser les éléments mais étaient spécialisés en un seul. Radagast avait la terre, Gandalf –l'un de ses amis- était plus fort dans le feu et la foudre, Saroumane n'avais aucune spécialité mais étaient plus fort que les autres dans chacun des éléments tant que ce n'était pas leurs favoris, les deux derniers istaris avaient quant à eux préférer l'eau.

Suite à différent texte il se révéla que je pouvais tous les utiliser mais il me restait à découvrir dans lequel j'étais le plus fort, était-ce la terre ? L'eau ? Le feu ? L'air ?

Je ne savais pas trop, et Radagast m'avait déclaré que je devais le découvrir par moi-même, qu'il ne pouvait m'aider dans cette tâche.

Si vous préférez un élément pour Harry n'hésitez pas à me le dire pas que j'en tienne compte mais juste pour avoir votre avis. -^^- qui sait peut être mon choix penchera plus vers l'un si vous le préférer.


	7. Chapter 6 danse avec les éléments

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet HP appartient à JKR et LOTR à Tolkien.

**_Auteur :_**Moi car je le vaux bien /SBAFF/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**pour plus du sûreté je vais mettre M.

**_Paring :_** Legolas/Harry Potter ou Harry Potter/aragorn j'ai pas encore vraiment choisi mais je penche plus pour l'elfe.

**_Titre :_** The beginning of a new era

**_Résumé :_** Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast.

**_Warning : _**Cette fiction relatant l'histoire les livres de Tolkien (avec des changements et de la romance) il y a forcément des passages assez sanglant à cause des batailles, des morts, de l'érotisme (un tout petit peu mais pas vulgaire)(bien que je n'écrirai pas de lemon sauf si j'envoie celui sur messagerie). Il y aussi des changements dans le passé et le caractère des personnages, après tout ils évoluent sous ma plume X)

**_« fourchelang »_**

_« dialogue »_

Et autres …

Bref je pense que c'est tout donc bonne lecture, je remercie toutes les personnes qui le lisent.

**_Annonce : _**Je cherche un correcteur/correctrice pour ma fiction, laissez un commentaire si vous êtes intéressés.

**_Annonce 2 : _**Je ne sais que très peu de chose sur Radagast, j'essaierai d'être fidèle au personnage mais ça va être dur donc il risque d'être différent.

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Danse avec les éléments. **

La danse sinueuse des gouttes d'eau sur ma peau nue me faisant frissonner, le sifflement musical du vent dans mes oreilles faisant voleter les cheveux, le tremblement du sol sous mes pas lourd et léger à la fois faisant hurler mes muscles, la douce chaleur qui s'insinue dans mes veines m'embrasant… Les éléments forment un ballet, un spectacle dont ils sont les seuls à connaitre les mouvements, les sons... Eau, air, terre, feu… quatre éléments. Je pouvais contrôler les quatre comme mon maître mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir lequel serait ma spécialité, lequel serait mon favori… Etait-ce à cause de ma magie ? Etait-ce parce que je venais d'un autre monde ? Enfin en attendant cette révélation qui pourrait changer bien des choses dans mon futur, je m'entraînais à tous les maîtriser sous le regard attentif de Radagast.

Mon mentor lui préférait bien sûr la terre, il pouvait d'un coup de poing faire apparaître une immense fissure sur le sol, faire des tremblements de terre par sa simple colère, élever le sol par sa simple volonté… La terre un élément bien dangereux, peut-être trop, mais quel élément ne l'était pas ?

Je donnai un coup dans le sol avec mon pied, le sol se fissura dans un craquement sinistre, une flamme d'un rouge flamboyant s'enroula autours de mon poing tel un serpent, de mon autre main j'attirais les gouttes d'eau qui se trouvait sur les airs, une orbe se forma lentement, un vent furieux m'entourait faisant voler mes vêtements, frappant mon visage par sa sauvagerie. J'étais en train d'apprendre à les utiliser tous en même temps ce qui était assez difficile, voire impossible dans un combat au vue de la dose d'énergie que je donnais pour les invoquer. D'après Radagast même les plus grands istaris avaient du mal dans ce domaine, mais avec de l'entrainement je pourrai peut être le faire, ou alors avoir la possibilité de créer une seule attaque dévastatrice mais qui m'épuiserait.

Je tentais de ne pas tomber à genoux, je devais tenir, ne pas craquer, garder les yeux ouverts et me concentrer pour vaincre, pour m'améliorer. Mes jambes tremblaient, mon souffle devenait rapide et désordonné… Mon mentor s'approcha et me donna un coup avec son bâton, je résistais en étouffant un gémissement, tenir, tenir, tenir. Je n'avais que ce mot à la bouche, son bâton retomba sur moi dans le dos cette fois ci, mes genoux plièrent mais je restais debout, arquer mon regarder droit vers l'horizon je me forçais à rester immobile, à manipuler les éléments sans regarder mon environnement. Me couper du monde, ne faire qu'un avec la nature pour ne plus être atteint, ce n'était qu'une question de volonté et en bon gryffondor que j'étais je n'en manquais pas, après tous les lions étaient têtus, courageux –voire suicidaire- j'hurlais intérieurement, les larmes aux yeux. La douleur était là, prenant la place de la fatigue, le feu lécha ma peau dangereusement, l'orbe se déforma mais je me repris, la concentration au maximum. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité je senti quelque chose craquer en moi, se briser en mille morceaux… Mon monde qui était devenu noir à cause de ma concentration s'éclaira, une vague de magie m'envahit puissante, elle riait, la magie riait libre d'être libérée. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, mon souffle redevint normal, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, tellement mieux que je me sentais euphorique.

Le feu, l'eau, le vent disparurent, la fissure disparu, je tombais sur le dos un sourire aux lèvres. Je fermais les yeux m'endormant paisiblement au milieu de la clairière sous le regard appréciateur de mon mentor. Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à sa chaumière où il m'installa pour un repos mérité.

Je me réveillais doucement, mes yeux papillonnèrent, une odeur épicé s'immisça dans mes narines me faisant saliver. Je me levais pour voir mon mentor manger un bol de bouillon, mais il n'était pas seul un homme massif se trouvait face à lui. L'homme avait des muscles impressionnant, il était aussi grand, dépassant surement Radagast de plusieurs têtes. Il avait une barbe noir et hirsute qui allait bien avec sa chevelure encore plus emmêlé. L'homme était vêtu d'une tunique en laine, et enfournait plusieurs pots de crème au miel, du fromage sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Assis sur la chaise, il semblait qu'il pouvait la briser rien qu'en bougeant un peu. La peau tannée du visiteur montrait qu'il travaillait de ses mains, son visage et son cou avaient des tâches de crasse. Ses yeux ténébreux fixaient Radagast sans ciller. Le froissement de la couverture lorsque je posais pied à terre attira son regard qui plongea dans le mien. Il se leva dans un raclement de chaise, immense sur ses deux jambes on aurait dit un ours. Il se dirigea en deux pas vers moi et se baissa pour se mettre à mon niveau, quelques miettes de fromage frais maculaient sa barbe, il sourit en me sondant, alors que je tentais de rester impassible, mon mentor quant à lui continuait à manger tranquillement.

Etrangement je trouvais ses dents assez pointues, pas très humaines, je lui rendis son sourire ne sachant pas quoi faire et en voyant ça, une lueur narquoise apparut dans le regard de l'être. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et je râlais intérieurement de devoir lever la tête pour continuer à croiser son regard.

_« Je suis Beorn, un ami de ton maître. Je viens des montagnes des Brumes, à la frontière de la forêt de GrandPeur, non loin du Carroc dont j'ai taillé les marches. Je suis ravi de voir enfin l'élève de ce vieux mage. »_ Dit-il en riant alors que moi je me demandais pourquoi il se sentait tous obligé de faire de la géographie lorsqu'il se présentait, quoi que au moins on savait où les revoir comme ça. _« Ha… Hmm Harry je crois que c'est comme cela que tu te nommes non ? En voilà un prénom inhabituel, dont viens-tu ? Radagast n'a pas voulu me le dire. »_

Je regardais mon maître devais-je lui dire ? Allait-il me croire ? Un sentiment de panique monta en moi mais je la fis taire rapidement et alors que j'allais lui répondre, il reprit la parole.

_« A vrai dire j'en ai que faire, tu viens de loin et c'est tout. D'après Radagast tu as dormi depuis deux jours, tu dois avoir faim, joins toi à nous j'ai apporté quelques aliments ! »_Dit-il en me donnant un coup dans le dos avec ses grosses paluches et en me montrant les différents gâteaux, pots de crème, fromages, pots de miel..._ « Je les ai fait avec mes bêtes, gouttes les ça me fera plaisir, ça fait longtemps qu'une personne que moi-même ou Radagast n'en pas manger. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses. »_

Mon ventre grogna, je m'installais rapidement à une place vide et me servais sous le regard attentif du géant et les bruits de mâchonnement de mon mentor qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que j'étais éveillé. Alors que je portais à ma bouche un peu de fromage de chèvre avec du miel brunâtre qui sentait les fleurs de montagnes, je déglutissais. L'odeur était merveilleusement appétissante.

J'engouffrais dans ma bouche le petit morceau et gémis face à la douceur, le fromage était crémeux, léger, savoureux, le miel ajoutait une petite couche de sucre qui allait à merveille avec le fromage et le petit bout de pain de seigle.

Je pris un gâteau qui semblait gorgé de sucre, de miel, de fruits séchés et le gouttais. C'était un délice, je n'avais jamais mangé des choses aussi bonnes et pourtant Poudlard avait de la bonne nourriture. Je gémissais à nouveau de plaisir sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et le brun qui ne m'avait pas lâché du regard ricana, fier de lui.

_« Je vois que tu apprécies mes cadeaux, je suis heureux. Maintenant continues à te nourrir en m'écoutant. »_ Dit-il avec sa voix rauque et douce à la fois, il avait une mine sérieuse ce qui m'interpella. _« Radagast m'a fait venir ici car il voulait mon aide et mon avis par rapport à l'une de tes capacités. En effet je sais d'où tu viens, il me l'a raconté et il m'a appris que certaines personnes de ton peuple pouvaient se transformer en animal tout en gardant leur conscience. Tu lui as aussi dit que tu ne pourrais surement plus apprendre cette magie puisque les istaris en sont incapable et que personne ici ne semble avoir ce don. Tu te trompes moi je le peux et c'est naturel puisque cela fait partie de ma nature. Je suis autant ours qu'homme, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'apporter mon aide, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un de ma race ayant la moindre parcelle de capacité à se transformer. » _

Je le regardais étonner, un ours ? En même cela expliquait il ressemblait à un grizzly, je le fixais, la joie et la curiosité montant en moi, je pourrai surement devenir un animagus ! J'hochais la tête hativement pour l'inviter à poursuivre oubliant la nourriture.

_« Attends bien que je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis né en pouvant me transformer alors que toi tu vas devoir l'apprendre et souffrir pour cela, tu le pourras avec du travail, des efforts et des sacrifices et je ne serais qu'une voix pouvant te guider, alors Harry Potter acceptes tu mon aide ? »_

_*fin*_

_Selon quel est l'animagus qui irait mieux à Harry, loup ? cerf ? cheval ? lion ? serpent ? corbeaux ? phénix ? dragon ? autres ? _


End file.
